One Less Lonely Secret
by My Vantilene
Summary: Not in any way related to the Justin Bieber song. Robin's very secretive, and it's not just with his identity. Sometimes it goes beyond that. So, this is how the team gets back at him... *No slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: So if illegal is the opposite of legal, is ilown the opposite of own? See, instead of owning something, you don't.

"Come on, Rob, you sure you don't want to ride the Detonator?" Wally asked, excitedly thrusting the brochure of the new rollercoaster opening into his best friend's face. It had "Say good bye to your hats!" and "Be there or be square!" written on it in neon lettering.

"Sadly, no." Robin replied, removing the piece of paper from its position; plastered to his shades. He began to walk away from the accelerated fifteen-year-old.

"Oh come on! Why not?"

"My sunglasses would fall off."

"How 'bout you go without them?" he suggested like it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"How 'bout no?" he quickened his pace.

"Don't be that way, man!"

He kept walking until he made it to his quarters and slammed the door in Wally's face. In defeat, he retreated back to the kitchen where his favorite Martian girl was whipping up some of her League-famous extra-crunchy (emphasis on the _crunchy_) cookies and Superboy was watching her.

"Hey, Beautiful." He greeted without the usual zeal.

"Something wrong?"

"Robin doesn't want to ride the Detonator."

"Why would you want to ride a Detonator?"

"It's the name of a rollercoaster." He clarified.

"Well maybe Robin's too short to ride it." Superboy interjected.

"Does anyone smell smoke?"

"Cookies are done." Superboy smiled.

"My cookies!" M'gann shrieked, turning over to the oven.

"I'm going to try again." Wally told them as he walked off to Robin's room.

"I'll let you borrow my black goggles. They won't fly off your face." Kid Flash called through the grey door he rested his back upon. Robin opened the door and he stumbled to the floor. He shook his head and walked away. Wally jumped to his feet and ran to catch up with Robin who still had an inhuman pace despite being one of the only humans on the team.

"Come on, what do you say?" he lightly patted him on the back.

Wally didn't know what happened at first, it all transpired so quickly. Maybe he had accidentally accelerated his hand when he patted him on the back, or maybe he simply did it with too much force (Robin was pretty small, it wouldn't have taken much, right?) but Robin was on the floor in milliseconds, the fall almost looked like a cartoon that had a frame missing. But after that everything had slowed down, seemingly to a halt. Robin didn't move. Everything then began to look like a cartoon that had too many extra frames because Robin was supposed to have at least _squirmed_. Had he even moved his lips to breathe?

"Rob?" he squatted down to look at his fallen comrade, "Robs, you okay?" He looked at his hand. Was there anything unusual on it? Something that could've triggered something, maybe? It was gloved – he had just finished a training session with Black Canary. Was Robin allergic to something that could've gotten on his gloves? But there was nothing on his gloves. Was Robin allergic to _gloves_?

…Okay. To be honest, he really didn't think that last statement through.

"I-I'm fine." Wally jumped at the frail voice. It took him a second of reeling to arrive back to the here and now.

"I could…use…some help…right about now." His words were spaced out, deep breaths filling that gaps and heavy breathing accenting all of it. He swung Robin's arm around his shoulder and limped him to the infirmary. Once there, he told Robin to lie down and that he was going to get M'gann. He basically broke the sound barrier running to go get her.

"Megan, there's something wrong with Robin, do you know how to…uh, como se llama carar? Do first aid?"

"I'm not sure what that means, but I do know how to treat wounds if that's what you're asking. Where is he?"

"In the infirmary." Wally ran and M'gann flew, when they go there Robin was still breathing heavily.

"Where does it hurt?" she questioned. He bit his lip and shook his head.

"Come on, Robin, I can't help you if you don't tell me where."

"He's having trouble breathing. Does that mean anything?"

"Yes." She turned to Robin again, "Do I have permission to lift up your shirt?"

He stared for a second, but upon realizing he probably did need medical help, he nodded.

"Oh my glob!" she gasped. Robin's eyebrows raised slightly, but more in amusement than in shock. Wally's jaw completely dropped. It was a horrible sight, but for all the fangirls out there, I'll go ahead and assure you, it's not because of his physique. It's because of his health condition, so chill out, would ya? He still has a lot more muscles than most Robin-haters* give him credit for. Anyways, along with my gruesome details.

There was dry-blood-confetti sprinkled all over, a plethora of bruises, darker than Wally ever thought purple could be. It looked more like onyx, the very color that shielded the injured boy's eyes. But what was truly disheartening was the lack of bones on one side, and the fact more jutted out on the other.

"Wow. I didn't know it was _that_ impressive." He smiled sadistically.

"Robin! What happened?"  
"Nothing."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Wally threw his hands up melodramatically, then set them on the bar lining the bed, bending further to give him (what he thought was) an intimidating stare, "There is seriously something wrong with you. Did you know about this before hand?"

He just bit his lip and gazed spades, showing him what a _real_ intimidating stare looked like.

"Oh my glob! Why didn't you get help then?"

"I was fine," he answered through gritted and uneven breath, "until someone decided to throw me on the ground."

"I barely touched you!"

"Wally! Please! Arguing isn't going to fix our problems." M'gann told Wally.

"Did you guys mind…not telling…Batman…about this?"

"No, of course not." M'gann replied.

Wally crossed his arms, "Actually…"

"Wally!" she gasped.

"I want some answers. What happened to you?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Would you tell that to Batz if he were here?"

He grew quite. Kid Flash shook his head.

"The truth is going to come out sooner or later, one way or another."

"One way or another, huh? How are you going to get something out of me; I was trained by the world's greatest detective."

"Sherlock Holmes?" Wally asked with a mawkishly sardonic tone.

Robin rolled his eyes as M'gann dipped a cloth in hydrogen peroxide and treated some of the wounds. Wally waited until M'gann was done and had left the room to close the door and lock it.

"You're going to tell me what happened."

"No."

"If you want me to keep this under wraps…"

"Well, if you tell Batman, you'd be punished too."

"Why? I didn't do anything."

"But Batman hates getting bad news. He hates the messenger even more."

Wally suddenly had a flash of a memory. It was brief, only a picture that flashed in his mind. It was when he was fighting alongside his uncle and they had called Batman for back up. Apparently, he had something for this particular villain. He just kept punching him over and over again. The repetition didn't stop even when the man was rendered unconscious. He just kept on going. A tooth came out and blood (oh the blood!) poured out and pooled all around the man, but Batz didn't care he just went on punching. And punching and punching and…

"Wally? You okay?"

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"Looked like you zoned out there for a second. Something on your mind?" he asked coolly, subtly trying to change the subject, seizing the opportunity at hand.

"Did Batman have any history with Dr. M. J. Gregory?" Wally inquired. He had just been a bank-robber. Nothing high-profile. Why did Batman just keep hitting him and hitting him and…

"No, not that I know of. But I do."

"How?"

"When I was first adjusting to being Robin, he kidnapped me. Gave me a good beating too. Didn't eat for a week after that. Memory still haunts me." He explained all a little too casually, flippantly waving the subject off.

"He–he kidnapped _you_?"

"Yeah."

"Whoa that must've – hey! You're trying to change to subject!"

"And you're really slow!" Robin rolled his eyes, "Now that we've got the obvious out of the way, mind unlocking the door?"

"No."

"Great."

"No, I meant no as in no."

"But I asked if you minded."

"No."

"That means you said yes."

"What? No. That doesn't make any sense."

"Tardis."

"Okay, now you're really confusing me. I'm not unlocking the door."

"That's a pity."

"Is it?"

Robin gave him a stare that would put the image of Batman hitting Dr. M. J. Gregory to shame. Wally tried to challenge him, and since he still had his sunglasses on, he couldn't see the gaze that could push daisies if it wanted to. However, he still lost.

And that one stare determined how it would end. Wally stopped asking, M'gann came and corrected the bone placement with her telekinesis (which caused excruciating pain). Then, he was free to go. And just in time, the computer announced his mentors arrival and he left with the Dark Knight without a problem.

So Robin was the only one who knew how he got the injuries. And that's exactly how he wanted it to stay.

_AN:_

_So, Wally can speak Spanish? Who knew? Well, besides me. :D Yeah I just can't resist throwing Spanish into my fics, as some of you might've noticed in "Teenage Rebellion" which I have writer's block for at the moment. This is really just an intro to the actual story. And don't worry; you'll find out how Robin got hurt soon enough. Review? Please? For the sake of me not giving the Joker Robin's address and identity? Hmm? Cause, you know, while Robin's sleeping the Joker could easily…_

_Yeah. I suggest you review._

_Robin-haters: Noun: Someone who doesn't necessarily hate Robin, but rather someone who prefers the Teen Titans Robin and rips on the Young Justice Robin. Sorry the kid's only thirteen, but can _he _help that? I love both Robins, and favor TT Rob over YJ Rob sometimes and vice versa. And Teen Titans is over (unfortunately) so this Robin is the closet thing you're going to get. _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do I own YJ? Does Batman love cold water splashed on him?

_AN: Okay, everyone watch out. Artemis is being kinda OOC, and there is a laughing scene that bares a strong resemblance to a certain Everybody Hates Chris episode, along with a curse word I was hesitant to put in here. I mean, yeah, I know this is rated teen, but I'm on a pact of not cursing…. And, so yes, now begins the story of how they got back at Robin…_

Robin sat on the black couch and whistled an unnerving tune that caused his lips to curl into a smile. It was – what? 5:00 in the morning? He didn't really mind. For some weird reason, Batman had wanted him there that early.

Suddenly, he heard a rustle. Then the sound of a voice.

"Yeah, yeah Honey, I'll be at the airport in no time…What? You think I'd miss our Honeymoon just for another mission? The team can operate perfectly without me…Oh you fuss too much." It was Wally, walking down the hallway. When he finally got to where Robin was he froze. So did Robin. He was wearing a tacky tourist shirt, a lei, sunglasses resting on the top of his head, and he had a suitcase.

"Man. What the heck?"

"Um, no I'm still there, just, uh I'm going to have to call you back." He turned off the phone and slid it into his pocket.

"H-hey, Robs, I, uh, didn't know you were here this early…um…how much of that did you hear?"

"I'm Batman's protégé. What do you think? And what the heck was that?"

"It was nothing, just, um, my-uh, mom."

"You're going on a Honeymoon with your mom?"

"No, uh it was my mom talking about our Honeymoon as in a family vacation."

"But you don't live with your mom."

"I consider Iris my mom, that's who I meant."

We waved his hand, dismissing the comment. Big mistake, because as he moved his hand, Robin saw the glint of something. Something that was on the wrong finger…

"Wally, what's that ring doing on that finger?"

"What ring?" he slipped it off and tossed it into his pocket, "I don't see a ring."

"Dude. What part of BATMAN'S protégé don't you get?"

"Well, um, I'm off…" with that he picked up the suitcase and zipped out the door as fast as he could.

**~*~R~*~E~*I~*~E~*~N~*~T~*~~*~K~*~ **

They were all (minus Kid Flash) hanging around the kitchen, where M'gann fussed over making a new batch of cookies.

"Do you guys think Wally's married?"

"Wow, Little Dude," Artemis laughed, ruffling his hair, "Where the heck did that come from?"

"Well, I saw him this morning and he was acting pretty strange…"

"Strange is as strange does." Artemis smiled like she was stifling a laugh.

"No, it wasn't like that. He was on the phone talking to someone about their Honeymoon." Suddenly, everyone burst out laughing from beyond. And it seemed like they would never stop. They just kept on vehemently cackling, banging fists onto tables, their aberrant howls enigmatically just embryonic at the time. Robin flushed indignantly.

"**What?**" he demanded, realizing how childish he sounded after the fact.

At that simple question, things got crazy. [_Warning: Here at we do not condone random acts of out of control laughing fits at another's expense. We do, however, find it hilarious._]

Artemis's face scrunched up as she laughed, and she started opening and closing cabinet drawers anomalously. M'gann was on the floor stat after the words came out of his lips. Superboy jumped up on the table [_I did say out of control, didn't I?_] and took his shirt off, throwing it to Artemis who caught it and wiped her hysterical tears away from her bistre eyes. Kaldur took a spoon out of the drawer Artemis had previously been thrusting open and closed, and banged it on his knee flippantly. Superboy got down from the table and both him and Artemis facetiously took the phone off the hook and waved it in front of Robin's face. When satisfied with his morosely goaded expression, they faced each other and pointed, as if they both finally realized someone else was getting the joke. M'gann stopped wiggling frantically, and regained composure, standing up and brushing herself off. Artemis and Superboy slowly ceased laughter, instead breathing heavily while beaming brightly. Kaldur put the spoon away and wiped a tear out of his eye, stating,

"Never in Atlantis have I had that much of a tumult from such mere comedic words."

"Oh, yeah, that 'tumult' was sure fun," Artemis put a hand on Robin's shoulder, "Thanks for that, Kid."

"Yes, I do agree. How do Earthlings say it? Oh, yeah; you cracked me up!" M'gann concluded, as they all slowly walked away.

"Wait. I still don't get it." Robin petulantly explained. They all stopped their progressions towards the hallway, turning to look at the Boy Wonder. He walked forward.

"Anyone want to tell me why Wally, and you guys, for the matter, have been acting so strange?"

Artemis merely ruffled his hair and with a giggle assured him,

"You'll understand when you're older."

Okay, now Robin was fuming. So it wouldn't have been fair to just let them walk away like that, right?

"Hey – what are you –" Artemis barely had time to ask before one of her arms was pinned to the wall by a certain bird's hand.

"Wally's my best friend. You're going to tell me what's going on right now."

**~*~R~*~E~*I~*~E~*~N~*~T~*~~*~K~*~ **

Artemis's eyes widen to full diameter and radius. Kaldur's mouth hung agape. Superboy had an almost apathetically surprised eyebrow slightly raised. M'gann put a hand over her heart.

"Wha – I – I don't…" she was at a lost for words. No one expected this – it certainly wasn't planned, but now it couldn't be avoided. And that's when something clicked. Her scared and/or astonished expression soon vanished and she smirked with a gleam in her eye.

"You're best friends, ay?"

"Yeah." He answered, somewhat annoyed. Isn't that what he had just said?

"So, you're not supposed to keep secrets from each other?"

"Yeah…" He asked, as if trying to figure out what angle she was playing this from. Actually, he already knew from the moment she had asked her first question, but, hey, he was up for a little game of cat and mouse. Artemis, however, was led to believe the outcome was in her favor.

"Then why do you?" He laughed inwardly and tried hard to keep it from showing on his face. Really? She couldn't have said anything better? You think the smug look on her face would be over something a little more reprimanding or momentous.

"Because they're mandatory. Wally doesn't tell me his street address and he indubitably* doesn't have Batman for a mentor, and if he did, I'm sure he wouldn't want to break one of his rules. That would certainly have some macabre repercussions, so you really can't blame me for telling a secret I was told by the man who could kill me with a mere glare not to leak. I'm not that naïve; I know Batman would find out if I did tell someone. He's Batman for crying out loud! So, I'm not some girlish gossiper who has to tell everyone everything. Sue me!"

It was then that Artemis chuckled. It was one at first, but then another simmered in her throat, and up it came again. Then gradually she was laughing.

"You going to let me go now?" she giggled. With a scowl intended pointedly for her, he let go of her hand and she staggered a little bit before laughing one more time, ruffling his hair as she walked away, calling over her shoulder,

"When you're older!"

**~*~R~*~E~*I~*~E~*~N~*~T~*~*~K~*~**

Robin sat on the small bed in his room, one hand caressing the docile canine that had scurried out from under the bed once he had plopped down on it. He truly had no idea where the dog had come from, but at the moment his suspicions would remain at bay as long as it was on his lap and the only method of slight placation available. Not that he needed to be consoled. He was fine. It was just that Artemis's words had provoked his thoughts, and his thoughts were something overpowering and aggressive. But nothing he couldn't sort out.

But he had to admit, if Batman would let him share his identity, he still would feel hesitant to do so. It wasn't that he didn't like them. The team was a mangled mess of different personalities that complimented one another and it was indisputably amusing to watch them. As if it was intentionally made that way for sole entertainment. Hmm. So he really did enjoy their company, and it wasn't like he didn't trust them – er, actually, well, it _was_ like that.

Exactly like that.

He had trust issues. And that problem alone was psychoanalytic, but now he had the added stress of having other people accustomed to that fact. And despite his reluctance to put himself out there, that was truly what he wanted to avoid.

It had really been the small things, not letting any of his teammates know if he was injured to the extent of almost being fatal, telling them he had already eaten when dinner was being served, convincing Kaldur he had only spent ten minutes in the weight room oppose to the three hours he had been their in actuality, assuring Wally that the large amounts of time he spent alone in miscellaneous portions of Mt. Justice were set aside for colloquial "hacking practice" when he really just wanted to be left alone. He worked better with Batman. But Batman wasn't an option. So he had himself, changing the fact he worked better with Batman, to the opinion he worked better solo.

He also didn't want to leak his I.D. because he liked being the hero without a civilian face to match. He liked hiding his eyes, because if his eyes were to be shown, then he would be able to be pinpointed to something as mundane as an eye color. He wouldn't be eclectic as a bird anymore, he would be tied down to his mortal form. He would lose his mystery, his edge. He would be more vulnerable then. His esoteric reputation he built himself up on would be downgraded to, well, himself. And he didn't like feeling like himself. He liked feeling like Robin.

Then, there was a penetration through the golden light that poured through the bottom end of the door like melted butter. The silhouette of feet edged the door and there was a slight snicker. This cut through his thoughts and he got up, feeling like he really didn't want to be left a lone with his thoughts. (There was truly nothing more depressing than that.) As he walked for the door he turned around to face the dog.

Well. That was weird. He could've sworn the dog was…green, for a second. He shrugged that idea away and headed for the door.

**~*~R~*~E~*I~*~E~*~N~*~T~*~~*~K~*~ **

Once he opened the door, he was confused. There was nothing in the hallway. Maybe he had spent too much time staring at the supposedly "green" dog? He was about to go back inside his room, when he heard the snickering again. He walked towards it blindly.

It was Artemis and Superboy, looking through a…what was that? It was a book with a blank, onyx cover, but completely unidentifiable other than that. They were looking through it and mumbling inarticulate words when they picked up on Robin's presence.

"What are you doing out of your room?" Artemis jumped, as surprised expression illuminating her features as she hugged the book close, keeping its content's from view.

"Getting a glass of water, Mother Dearest, didn't mean to make you piss yourself." He strolled over calmly to the kitchen, pouring himself a glass. He then plopped down on the couch opposite them.

"So what's in the book?" he inquired idiomatically, a casual tone in his voice.

"Nothing."

"Lotta thick pages of nothing, I must say." The both looked at each other. Superboy sighed.

"We'll let you see the book if you let us see a book of yours."

"What kind of book?"

"I don't know, a phone book, a children's book, a vampire vs. werewolves romance novel, a psychiatric book, maybe…say…a year book?"

"A year book?"  
"Your year book."

Robin smiled, "Sure." Artemis and Superboy gave each other a knowing glance before adding,

"You first."

"Okay." He shrugged, disappearing down the hallway, only to reappear with a grey book entitled "Gotham Academy 2011."

"Here." He tossed the book at them and Artemis barely caught it before it fell to the floor. Hugging the newly-acquired treasure, she handed the black book to Robin. His eyebrows rose to his hairline.

"What IS this?"

_AN:_

_Cliffhanger! (Now please tell me some of you get who the green dog is.)Honestly, I was going to finish everything in one swoop, but I want reviews first. That's right, you're going to have to work for this :D lol, all ya gotta do is review/alert/favorite, anything that gets my attention. Also, I have a writing challenge for you all. See, I wanted to do the anon meme that consist of the Superboy degeneration stuff. But I have too many stories with only one chapter written on my desk top, and I want to finish those so I can get them up (one of them is a YJ x KH crossover, if you guys are into that stuff :D) for you guys. Anyways, my theory is this. Superboy is a clone of Superman, yes? But he's not complete. You can see that because of his age. So if Cadmus were to complete Superboy, he would be an exact replica. But he was only halfway through the process when rescued. If he were to go through degeneration, wouldn't he just get younger? That's what I think. In this challenge he grows a year younger everyday, so they notice on the first day, and that gives him 14 days before he can't support his heartbeat on his own. He tells YJ first, and they try to fix it without the League. In your version they can either do it without the League or with the League. Your call. You can even make it so the YJ make an underground deal with Cadmus Labs and the Light in order to save him. Now let's make this a contest. First place, second place, and third place stories get a link on my profile, and that'll be how I announce the winners. PM me or review to this story the name of your story when the first chapter is done and up on the site. Failure to carry out these orders will result in…well, let's face it, I'm not going to harm any of you. So no metaphorical cookies!_

_Metaphorical cookies for those who do review/alert/favorite, however. _

_~*~Xirg~*~ _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned DC do you think I would be – ya know what? I think even if I did own the company, I'd be here screwing with it :D

_Whoa! Reviewers! I love you all! And I cereally (in real life) did a happy dance. Yeah, my sister thinks I've lost it, but I don't care…I fricking love you people! Metaphorical cookies for all and to all a good night! Don't ask, it's like 3:00 a.m. where I am. Anyways, the dog was indeed NOT Miss M. Sorry. …And whoever guessed Krypto the Superdog, I applaud. Though, sadly, he wasn't green. And for the reviewer who said they could relate, I dedicate this next part to you. So, without further adu, I give you, what happens next…_

_And, yes, cliffhangers are fun._

_For me. xD _

_And I guess I lied, that was further adu._

"What IS this?" he exclaimed, his eyebrows furrowing to resemble a serpent-like creature. But Artemis and Superboy weren't really paying attention to him, they were voraciously reading over their spoils.

"No, seriously. What the HECK?" his jaw could barely pull itself off of the ground to form a coherent sentence, and even if it was articulate, it still wouldn't have grabbed their attention.

It was a scrapbook, with photos in it of…a wedding? But where the best man to the groom should've been, there was Superboy and Kaldur. Where the bride's maids were supposed to be, there was Artemis and Megan. Where the groom should've been, there was Wally. But the picture was smudged and he couldn't see who the bride was. There was another photo, the same bride, who apparently had red hair, throwing the bouquet of flowers back behind her (he still couldn't see her face) for bride's maids to catch. In the next two photos it had Superboy jumping in front of everyone, and landing on the floor with the bouquet. He flipped through the rest of the pictures extremely flabbergasted until he got to the last picture of Wally and the girl (_still _couldn't see her face) getting into a car and riding away with 'Just Married' in shaving cream on the back of an onyx jeep. He checked the date on the back.

"This happened three MONTHS ago?"

Superboy nodded casually and Artemis added,

"Yup."

**~*~R~*~E~*I~*~E~*~N~*~T~*~~*~K~*~ **

It was six days after the realization and Robin was still kind of shocked during training. Even Black Canary noticed. But he didn't care. His best friend had gotten married and hadn't invited him…worse, hadn't _told_ him. Where was he now? Who knew? Who cared? Certainly not Robin. Or at least that's what he told himself. And all he knew about this girl was her red hair. And on top of it all, Kid Flash was fifteen. Who get's married at fif-

"Robin."

"Hmm?" he questioned, finally brought back to the training session.

"Ya gonna lie there all day, or are ya gonna get up?" Black Canary rolled her eyes.

"Oh." He shook his head and took in his surroundings. He was on the floor of the training pad, and the blue letters that spelled out his failure had come and gone. He jumped back up and smiled,

"Am I done, Teach?"

Her mouth was in a slanted line and she crossed her arms over her chest. She looked like she was pondering something.

"Um…" Robin shifted his weight from his toes to his heels and back again, nervously scratching the back of his neck under her perusing glare.

"I'm debating on whether I should punish the team or let Batman do it." She smiled, "I'm thinking Batman would like a piece of this."

"Wha-what?" Robin looked confused. Of course, he had been punished by Bats (not necessarily _punished _exactly, but just extra practice and longer hours in the gym) when he did an exceptionally crappy job. But why would Black Canary punish the rest of the team?

"Don't worry, Kiddo," she ruffled his hair, earning an angered gasp from the small boy, "you're not in trouble."

"Then what's going on?"

"I found this," she held up the black book and all members of the team, minus the Boy Wonder, shuttered with shame [_Isn't that awesome alliteration?_], "And they explained to me what was going on. I was going to keep it a secret; after all I'm not one to ruin everybody's fun, but it has been affecting him too much." She slammed the book down on her knee, it broke in half, and it skidded to the floor.

"And honestly, ever since high school I've been wanting to do that to a book." She smirked, looking down at it in triumph, then her face grew serious and she stared at the team lined up in front of her.

"Now, Robin, I feel it's time you got an explanation." She turned to him, "See, Kid Flash," she gesticulated to the accelerated teen that he just now noticed was there, "here has requested training sessions at odd hours instead of the ones with the team for the past week to try and fool you. He also called in some back up." The girl with red hair stepped forward, but her face wasn't exactly human. Neither were her nuclear green eyes or flamboyant purple attire. Another figure stepped forward garbed in a dark cloak, something crimson reflecting off of the inside, but other than that everything about the figure was hidden. Then the green dog walked forward, and began to morph into…a boy? A green boy? "Robin, meet Starfire, the faux bride, Raven, illusion's master, who fabricated the clothes and scenery for the pictures, and Beast Boy…who just happened to be traveling with them."

"KF…you tricked me?" Robin's voice sounded betrayed, but he had a smile playing on his lips. Of course Kid Flash didn't see the smile.

"Dude, I'm so sorry, just don't sick Batz on us, please?"

"I'm not mad, Wally, I'm frankly a little impressed. I mean, I don't get tricked easily." After a second thought, his eyes widened, "But Artemis and Superboy have my year book!"

They looked guilty for a second, but a smile settled on the Boy Wonder's face, "Ah," he waved it off glibly, "It doesn't matter, you wouldn't be able to find me if you wanted to."

"Is that a challenge?" Kid Flash asked.

"Nope." Robin walked closer, "A bet."

"I'll bet you $100!"

"You're on!"

"But first," he turned to the three strangers assembled, "I'll see ya later, SF, thanks for your help, by the way." She fist pounded him,

"Oh, no problem, KF."

"Bye, Wally." A dark feminine voice called as the cloaked figure departed.

"See, ya, dude. And sorry about snooping in your room, man." the green boy turned to Robin, "I just have a weak spot for being pet." He smirked, then turned into a bird, flying off with the alien and empath.

"Man, who was that girl?"

"Starfire."

"She is beautiful!"

**~*~R~*~E~*I~*~E~*~N~*~T~*~~*~K~*~ **

Robin was sitting on the couch when Wally blurted out,

"Dick Grayson."

He tried not to look alarmed and replied,

"Who?"

"Oh, don't play around with me. You, Richie Rich."

Robin snorted, "That's a comic book character. I am not a comic book character." [_Haha, irony_]

"Come on." He held up the year book with Dick Grayson's face on it, "I found your civilian ID, you're captain of the mathletes, you got straight A's, skipped a couple grades, Mr. Sophomore."

"You owe me $100."

"Seriously, that's not you?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding? I know Dick, he's annoying and a show-off."

"Sounds kinda like you." Robin shot him a glare.

"I'm not annoying, I'm annoyed. Now cough up the money, Kid Mouth."

He groaned and reluctantly started emptying out his wallet.

_AN:_

_A somewhat humorous ending. I don't know, I'm not really happy with the way this ended, I know I could've elongated it and made a much better story, and my cliffhanger answer was crap and anticlimactic but, I keep getting requests for other stories and the large amounts of stuff I have completed but have not put up yet that is on my desktop is just infuriating. I might actually add on to this, so keep your eyes peeled. Hints at Robin x Starfire :D So at least you can't hate me for that. And I know I put a * on indubitably last chapter, and I forgot to put the correlating reference for that so…_

_*if you watch So You Think You Can Dance, that's the word the old guy kept saying repetitively, just so you know._

_Anyways, TTFN!_

_~*~Xirg~*~ _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: irrown

_So, I still love you guys. That's why this is being written. Just a little hint as to how Robin got those injuries of his…And the person who I dedicated the last chapter to? I felt I should've put your name there, so here goes, _**La Lapine Blanche **

Robin knew the first rule Batman ever taught him very well. Never leave home without your utility belt. And he never did. But it wasn't like it would help him now. Another rule canceled out the use of it: When in civvies, do not engage. He knew that very well. And if you weren't supposed to engage, surely drawing any attention to your lithe hand-to-hand tactics was also something you did not want to do. So that's why he found himself in Tanner Floyd's hands, being tossed like a ragdoll on to the floor, then being lifted by his neck into the air. Though, he did go into a frenzy of trying to pry the guy's hands away from his neck, but not to his full strength, which, at this point, someone would notice. People already said he looked like the Boy Wonder; he didn't need to give them any more reason to accuse.

"P-Please…let go." He barely hissed, the air in his lungs depleting. He swore, this would be the lamest way to die. Bullied? No, he wanted to go down faced with a real challenge, like a crowbar-barring Joker. Not some poser be could take down in two seconds had his domino mask been over his eyes and had been sporting his aerodynamic costume. But now, he just had to pray he survived this. He had cracked ribs from the last time.

"What does the mathlete say?" he feigned wonder and bent his head in towards Dick, "He wants me 'p-please…l-l-let g-g-go?'" he mocked in a sardonically feeble voice, "Or what? You're Mommy's going to come and teach me a lesson? How? She going to come and bake on me?" he laughed wolfishly and held him higher in the air, only to throw him back down on the ground.

"And what's this?" he reached into he backpack and picked out his math homework, "Just can't see to get enough can you? Stupid little…" and he began punching. Dick tried to grin and bear it, but it started to get tough, and his vision blurred. But the punches just kept on coming, raining down the fury of the 15-year-old compensator.

"And I trust you're not going to tell anyone, right? It'd end very badly for you." He slowly nodded.

"Good. And maybe if you're nice, I can meet you after school again." Even though he had carried on a conversation, he still chose to hit the undercover-boy-wonder. The dastardly thing. He refrained from punching him for two seconds to tear the homework and look through his backpack some more.

"Science, too? Didn't know you were the complete package. No muscles, weak, and brains. And all-around nerd, I must say." He looked at it.

"Antimatter, what the heck? How far ahead are you? But I can guess no social life gives you free time to be a freak, science nerd." He had his fist drawn back, ready to swoop in for maximum pain. And suddenly, he felt a hand hold his back. Then pulled it farther behind him until he let out a shout of pain. It was none other than Kid Flash, who was multitasking. Getting revenge and eating a banana at the same time. He took Tanner's hand a twisted it some more, lodging it behind his back and (with convenient rope) tying him up with super speed.

"Rule one of life, dude. Don't mess with science nerds." He smirked as he threw him into the dumpster than lined the dark alley.

"Thanks, Flash Boy!" Robin tried his best to distort his voice.

For some reason he refrained from admonishing the slip up in his superhero identity, "Oh, you're welcome kid," he bent down to look at Dick in the eye, "but what's someone like you doing by themselves in the middle of Gotham?"

"Walking home."

"Your parents around?"

"No…"

"You want a ride home?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

He gave Dick a disbelieving look.

"I know, you're not supposed to talk to strangers, but I'm a good man." _More like barely a man_ Robin thought, rolling his eyes inwardly. So this is what Wally really thought 13-year-old's where like.

"Um, sure I live at…" he tried to think of an address, but realized Wally probably knew who's Dick's father. "1900 Laster." [_Just in case you didn't know, I made up that street address, so don't go there looking for Robin or something_]

"Oh, okay."

Dick looked around once they exited the alley, "So, do you have a car or–" Suddenly he was being lifted into the air, and before he had a chance to respond, they were outside of Bruce Wayne's mansion.

"This the place?"

"Yup." There was a pause. "Do you want to – uh come, in for coffee or something? I mean it's the least I could do after you saved me like that." He awkwardly asked.

Wally just turned and looked at him.

+++++++BORDER THING++++++++THAT IS OFF BALANCE++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Kid Flash took a slurp of the coffee, making a loud obnoxious noise. Dick took his dainty cup and slowly brought it to his lips. It was so awkward, even Aqualad would've drowned.

"So, uh, you do patrolling in Gotham often?"

"Not really, Batman is very…_territorial_ of Gotham. I'm just here because – well, never mind."

"What?"

"It's nothing really, I just – I had a deal with someone here."

"What do you mean?"

"Barbara Gordon," Robin nearly spit the coffee out of his mouth, "I met her at a convention center, and she tutors me in math."

"Ahh." Dick nodded. Babs was tutoring Wally?

"Yeah, we just got done with a tutoring session, and I was on my way back to my place – and I have no idea why I'm telling you this."

"It's okay, it's not like I'm the Joker in disguise."

"And you're not like Joker Jr.?"

"Swear I'm not. And even if I was, my lips are sealed."

++++++++$*((*%(*_)#()#*()#_)ANOTHER BORDER~*~*~*~+_++_+_+~+_++_+_~+++_+_~_+~_+~_+~_+~_+~_+~_+_~_~_~_~_~++_~+_~+_++++++_~+_+~_+~_+

Wally was sitting lazily on the couch after one of there missions when Robin plopped down next to him, scaring the heck out of him.

"Yo, what's up."

"Yo?"

"Shut up." Robin smiled.

"Dude, you know that Dick Grayson kid?"

"Yeah?"

"He's a bigger loser than I thought."

"What do you mean?"

"First of all, he gets beat up by some feckless neophyte, then he invites me for coffee, and I don't know – he talks like a mouth breather. You're right, he is annoying."

"Well, I didn't mean he was too incredibly annoying, he's a nice guy if you get to know him."  
"No. I think he's rich if you get to know him. That why you hang out with him?"

"No, there's more to person that money, Wally."

"Oh, and his dad, Bruce Wayne, or whatever, is a complete stick in the mud. No wonder he has a snot-nosed brat."

"He's adopted, you know." Robin was trying to excrete his anger in a way that did not involve harming the speedster.

"Yeah, I know. And he gets like everything he wants. Spoiled little kid."

"Mhmm." He mumbled incoherently, knowing that if he did say something it would be rather negative.

"And he can bench – what? Two pounds? No, even that's a stretch." By know Robin had already guessed Wally knew his identity. He was just going to wait out this little rant he was doing and think of a mature response to this–

"Oh, and Barbara, some chic that is WAY out of his league, he stalks her or something. That's got to be the creepiest thing ever. And it's just so amazing how out of her league he–"

"AHHH!" Robin screeched as he dived in to tackle Wally.

"Aha! I knew it was you!"

But, children, listen well. Though Wally did get what he wanted, he spent the rest of the weak on crutches, and after Batman found out, well – he was going to spend the rest of the year in a full body cast. Moral of the story? Review!

_AN:_

_Honestly, I have no idea why I wrote that. But, oh well, here you go. Lol, props to anyone who guessed the right answer to the green dog. Your prize? Uh…*looks through purse* who wants a lollipop? Or their name mentioned? _**Mrs. Kenobi. **_Yeah pretty sad. Only one person, and an anonymous reviewer who I thank so much for reviewing even if they were too lazy to log in or did not have an account. You're the bomb and you can have the lint in my purse if you fancy. As well as anyone who got the "feckless neophyte" thing. xD _


End file.
